Let Me In
by Scarecrow Lullaby
Summary: Spencer Reid is visiting his mother when he meets a strange child. He is baffled when he realizes that the child looks just like him. Wanting to speak with the girl he approaches her, and from there he is brought into a world all to familiar.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the story idea and characters not found in the series.

Warnings: This fanfiction is not for those of you who are against insanity. I will not be hesitating to add in a much detail as possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

I couldnt tell you why I did it, not if you gave me the world on a string. I couldnt tell you why I wanted to see the light go out in the eyes. I couldnt tell you, I just couldnt put into words why I wanted to be found. I couldnt even tell you why they hadnt found me, why they hadnt locked me away forever. Ive been longing for someone to find me out; I **_want_** them to see how sick and twisted I am. They wont though; they never suspect that the beautiful, 16 year old, red headed genius could ever harm anyone.

Oh how wrong they are. I cant stand the fact that they all look like him. Everywhere I turn I see his face, those incredibly light gray eyes, so light they seemed white sometimes, that dark, dark hair to contrast them. I cant stand to feel my skin crawl with his touch. The touch that **_burned_** my skin, stole my innocent way, and killed what little chance of sanity I had left. Its bad enough when _they_ torment me, with the names, the pain, and the torture Cant they just let me fade away into the shadows? Dont they see that I _want_ to disappear? I think that hes the only one who could see, not the one with the impossible eyes, the one who watches.

The first thing I thought when I saw the watcher was that they had placed a funhouse mirror in my room, they know Im scared of thosethose contraptions. He looks just like I do, only taller, and he isnt afraid of everything, not that I could tell. His eyes, his were warmer. They didnt chill me to the bone; they didnt burn, not like **_his_** eyes do. How can something so cold, so gray, so light, burn so much that I scream? This new one, this watcher, he was warm, but he didnt burn, he didnt hurt when I met his eyes. He didnt hurt me with his hands; he didnt try to-try to touch me, he just watches. I dont think he is scared of me, of my **mind**, not like the others. Hes not like the others, he understands, he can see my fear, he told me about myself. He didnt have to ask, he just _knew_.

Why did he know, though? Maybe he is one of those people. One of those people who can tell your thoughts just by how you act. Profiler. Thats the word for it. He must be, how else would he know? He couldnt know. Not with me, not ever. No one knows with me, not ever. He does though he seems to know everything. I think he can tell that I want to see the lights go out in their eyes, the eyes of the ones who burn me, they burn me with those eyes, those horrible, empty eyes. He didnt say it though, he didnt call me guilty, and he didnt call me a freak. He didnt stab me with words that he doesnt fully understand. I think its because he **_does_** understand, not just me, but my mind. His mind is like mine. He can tell, **_I_** can tell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds, I just own the characters that don't belong to Criminal Minds, and the idea for this story.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is really short, I'm still not sure if people like it enough for me to continue it or not. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Learning<strong>_

Spencer Reid sat at his desk staring blankly at a file, the same thing he'd been doing for the past two hours. The young genius just couldn't seem to get the image of that girl, the one who was his mirror image, except for her height, out of his mind. He couldn't place the emotion exactly, but it dredged up a part of his past that he had tried so hard to forget. Perhaps it was fear? Maybe anger? He couldn't tell, and it had left him at a loss.

The distraught young man sighed and flipped the file closed there was no point in trying to focus on it anymore it was just wasting time. He stood slowly and stretched his arms above his head, causing his back to pop a few times. A soft groan escaped his lips and he stared at the clock, it was still only 12:30 p.m. Time to go see his favorite technical analyst for some advice, and possibly, some closure on the situation.

"Garcia, are you busy?" Reid asked as he walked through the door of her assigned room.

"For you, my baby G, I'm never busy," Came the reply from the blond technical analyst.

"Err…Right. Could I talk to you?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh I was so hoping you would ask that. Talk dirty to me Boy Genius." Garcia shot back.

Reid's eyebrows raised a considerable amount and a blush crept up his cheeks but he, none-the-less, took the extra chair and pulled it over to her desk. This was one of the very few times in the young genius' life where he hadn't been able to find the words to explain what was going on in his mind. He looked up at the out-spoken, overly sexual, yet still amazing computer whiz in front of him, and sighed.

Garcia, not used to seeing the youngest member of her BAU family so lost, quickly turned her full attention to him.

"You know, I was only joking baby G. You don't have to talk dirty to me if it's going to upset you so much," the worried women replied.

"No, it's not that," Reid said through a sigh.

"So you will talk dirty to me?" asked an overly thrilled Garcia.

This brought a small smile to Reid's face and he chuckled softly to himself. Looking back up to Garcia he met her eyes for the first time that night, "You realize you are probably the only one in the world who would want _me_, of all people, to talk dirty to you."

Garcia, rising to his teasing quickly retorted. "I am not! I know a certain Chocolate Thunder God you could talk dirty too!"

At this the pair burst out into laughs and giggles, causing Reid to almost forget his reason for coming down to the "Knower of all Knowledge" in the first place. Almost. Reid's smile stayed on his face as the feeling of helplessness flooded back into his mind, but it was now only a ghost of what it had been moments before. Taking a deep breath the young genius looked up at Garcia with a look of confusion and stress on his face. He picked his words carefully and slowly began to speak.

"When I went to visit my mother, I met a girl." Seeing Garcia's eyes light up he continued quickly, "Not a girl I would, I would, err...date so to say, but when I saw her I thought I was looking in the mirror. The only difference was her facial structure and height. Garcia, she was there because of all the tormenting she received from her peers." The spunky technical analyst mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape and she reached out to put a hand on her young friend's shoulder. Taking a few moments to figure out just what he wanted to say next Reid leaned in to the comforting touch of the women. "I know how bad it hurts to be alone. I know how much it hurts to be cast out of society for a reason you can't control, and I don't want to see anyone else go through the same thing, not ever. I don't even know her name, but I feel the need to do something. Anything, because she looked like she wanted to kill everyone around her, Garcia, and we don't need another psychopathic killer out there."

For a few moments Garcia was silent, for once she couldn't think of anything to reply with. She smiled slowly, though, when she saw the sincere look in his eyes, "My boy genius has a crush!" She squealed happily, causing said boy genius to choke on the coffee he had been swallowing, only making the women believe she was even more correct.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Is this worth continuing? Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
